


Hunter x Hunter

by Daddiescookie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cocks, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck me harder, Gaming, Hiksoka needs help, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Lime, Loss of Virginity, Making Babies, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Virginity, sir kinks, sucking dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescookie/pseuds/Daddiescookie
Summary: It's just mini sensors with Hunter x Hunter characters
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Reader, Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kaito | Kite/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Meruem (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 259





	1. Them getting hurt

**Author's Note:**

> It's just Killua and Gon in this one

GON: 

"Gon?" Y/N said while looking at your boyfriend yelling at the T.V. "Fuckkk~!!" Gon yelled ignoring what you have to say to him. you looked at him from the kitchen island. (it's a counter in the middle of the kitchen) You leaned on it so you can see Gon better, You heard Killua's voice through his voice. "Babe?...are you hungry," you asked while walking towards him. He still hadn't answered you due to the fact he was losing the game. You sat back on the couch and just watched him yell at the T.V for about 20 minutes. "Gon if you keep yelling like that you're going to lose your voice," you said while playing with his green hair that was flat down because of the shower he took early that day. "No, I'm not" Gon said while pressing the buttons on the black controller. "Is that Y/N tell her I said hi?" Killua said while laughing at the fact his friend was losing the game. "Killua said H-...fuckkk!!~," Gon said while throwing his controller next to you. "Gon, stop yelling, you're going to lose your voice!" you said while handing him his controller. "No, I'm not!!...how the fuck did I die again!!," he said while sliding onto the floor to get a better view of the T.V. you got up from the couch and walked to your room to grab you and your ranging boyfriend a blanket and but by the time you got back, you saw Gon sleeping with his headset still on, and with drool on his cheek. "Poor baby," you said while putting the blanket over him and whipping the drool with your thumb. 

You woke up to see Gon still sleeping on the floor with his headset on the floor next to him. "Babe, wake up," you said while bending down so you can shake him awake. "Mhhh," Gon said while coughing "See I told you, baby," you said while kissing his forehead. "I-" he said, trying to finish his sentences but couldn't due to the pain in his throat. "Gon do you want some tea," you ask, trying to hold back your laughter. Gon turned around and pouted because he saw you covering your mouth trying not to blurt out in laughter. "Babe I told you to stop yelling," you said while getting up to make him some tea. you walked back to see him turning on his game so he can play once again. "I guess you'll never learn huh?" you said while setting his Tea on the coffee table.

  
KILLUA:

  
"Killua have you seen-" you stopped your sentence when you saw Killua trying to cook dinner for the two of you...but failed to do so. "Damn ittt~," Killa said while trying to turn on the stove. you walked into the kitchen while wearing his black shirt looking to see what your ridiculous boyfriend was up to." Babe?" you asked while walking to the stove to see what was in the huge-ass pot. "Fuckkkk~ I can't cut this stupid piece of shit," He said while trying to cut a carrot in half. You looked over to see him hitting the carrot with a knife not even attempting to cut it. "Kil what are you doing?" you asked while looking at him struggling. "I'm trying to cook stew but this shit won't cut in half," he said while still beating the carrot. "why don't you try using the sharp part of the knife", you suggested while giggling at him. "I tried that shit already and it's still not working," he said while throwing the knife onto the counter and crossing his arms. you walked closer to him, to see what he was doing wrong. "hey Baby?" you said while picking up the knife. "What?" he said while turning around to face you. "This is a butter knife...it's not going to cut things like this," you said while throwing the small knife into the sink. "I knew that," he said trying not to make it seem like he was dumb. You walked over to him and pecked his lips.you smelled something burning but didn't know what it was until you looked behind your boyfriend "BABY LOOK!!", you said making him turn around to see the fire he had caused. "KILLUA BE CAREFUL," you said while Killua was touching the fire with his right hand "OWWW," Killua said while putting the fire out with water. "promise me you won't cook again," you said while putting your hand on your forehead. "I can cook whenever I want to baka," he said while turning away from you to see if there was still any fire left on the stove. 

  
"Oww Y/N that hurts," Killua said while trying to pull his hand away. You gripped his hand making him yelp even more. "Stop moving," you said while dabbing alcohol onto his hand. you wrapped his hand with a soft cloth you had in your room . "you didn't have to be so rough" he said while pulling his hand away from yours. "Shut up...if you knew how to cook this wouldn't have happened" you said while climbing onto his lap. "your so annoying Y/N" he said while wrapping his left hand around your torso. The two of you stayed like that until you both fell asleep in each other's embrace. 

  
  



	2. *Please no more* (Hisoka x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finds you... and rapes you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're Not underage though...does that make it any better idk just read it!!!

"Please I'll do anything just please stop" you begged while he threw you on the bed. Hisoka just ignored you and grabbed some ropes from the dresser that was next to his bed. "OHHH Y/N if only you knew how much I need you right now he said while throwing the ropes onto the bed. "Hisoka please Let's just talk about this," you said with tears streaming down your face. He put his body over your and started to plant kisses down your body. "Now... let's take these off," he said while unbuttoning your shirt you wore to work. "Mhhhh Y/N you make me feel so good," he said while rubbing on your laced (F/C) bra. "You let out a small moan from his touch. "Yes Y/N moan do it over and over again," he said while looking down out you. You turned your head not wanting to look at him due to the fact you moaned at his touch. "Let's take these skirt of yours off," he said while yanking the black skirt off. "Hisoka, please" you begged him not wanting him to fuck you. "Ohhh my dear Y/N you should want me to touch you," he said while pulling your panties off. Hisoka got off of you and grabbed the rope that was on the side of his bed. "No please stop this," you said while kicking your legs. "My dear just let me make you feel good, let me be the one that gets you pregnant," he said while circling the entrance of your pussy. You closed your legs not wanting him to touch you no more. "Stop this Y/N I love you and there is nobody that's going to stop me from doing this," he said while harshly pushing your legs open. "Now since you want to be a bad girl and not listen to daddy we are going to be rough tonight," he said while undoing your bra. Hisoka stared at your bare naked body. "Now let's tie your arms up," he said while grabbing the other rope that laid across from you. This time you didn't fight him you just sat there until he finishes tying you up.   
  
You looked over to see Hisoka's bare naked body. You weren't going to lie to yourself you knew he had a massive dick like the biggest dick you had ever seen in your life, you just didn't want to admit it. "are you ready my dear" he asked while getting on top of you. You turned your head and didn't respond to his question. Hisoka waited to see your response but he didn't get on out of you. "when daddy is talking to you he wants a response...you got that" he said while squeezing your cheeks. You nod your head with him still gripping your cheeks. "I can't hear you...speak up," he said while squeezing even harder. "Y-yes," you said while crying in pain. "it's sir or daddy...pick one" "yes daddy," you said while looking up at him. "Now that we have that all sorted out...are you ready my loving Y/N," Hisoka said while pinching your nibble. You let out small moans as you felt him rubbing and pinching on your hard nibble. Hisoka let go of your small nibble and started to suck on it aggressively. At this point, you were a moaning reck, when he switched to your other nibble you felt chills go down your spine. He bit the tip of it which made you moan out in pain and pleasure. You felt wetness dripping from your pussy making you close your legs with Hisoka still between them. "Hey no need to get shy on me now," he said while pushing your legs open again. he looked up at you with a smirk on his face making you question what he was about to do to you. You felt his warm long tongue against you thigh licking the wetness off of you. "Mhhh Y/N you taste so good I just want more and more of you," he said while licking your the other side your thigh. "Hisoka" you moan out trying to look down at him. "Like I said my dear it's-" "Daddy" you moan out making him not finish his sentence. He looked at your throbbing pussy then looked up at you. "This might hurt" was all he said leaving you confused.   
  
Hisoka pushed the tip of his cock into you making you moan. Before giving you any time to adjust to his length he pounded into making you scream out in pain. Every pound he made inside you sent chills down your spine making your legs grow weaker and weaker. "DADDY..." you moaned out trying to tell him you were at your climax. "Shhh, you don't want to wake anybody up," he said while thrusting into you again. With the last thrust, he made your legs fall down onto the bed, you looked to the side to see cum all over your inner thighs. "Y/N who told you we were done here," he said while raising your legs up once more. "Please s-sir I c-can't take it no more I'm at my climax," you said while looking at him. "To bad, I'll tell you when I'm done with you," he said while thrusting into you. He kept on hitting your G-spot making you moan out daddy or sir. You felt warm liquid tinkle down your legs. "Hmm, It seems that you are bleeding now," Hisoka said while releasing from you wich caused all your orgasms and blood to fall out on your small hole. You let out another moan at the feeling of all those orgasms that were coming out of you. "Y/N you belong to me now...do you understand?" he said while untying you from the ropes. All you did was nod your head. He looked at you and slap your ass so hard. "What have I told you about using your words," he said "I'm sorry daddy," you said while trying to sit up right   
And from that day on you were Hisoka's little sex toy. 


	3. ~you caught them touching themselves~ (>.<)

**Leorio:  
  
** "Babe I'm home," Y/N said while walking into her home she shared with her husband Leorio. You set your purse and keys on the table. "He's probably inside the room," you said to yourself while grabbing a red bean bun your husband made early that day. you walked into your room to see your husband jerking of and quietly panting your name. You stood there and froze at the sight you just witness. "Leorio," you said quietly with the bun falling out your mouth. "Oh your home early," he said still moving his hand up and down. You looked at him in shock wondering why he didn't care that you just saw him jerking off. "Well are you just going to watch me or are you going to take those clothes off and show me your little pretty body". He said while holding onto his dick.   
  
  
**Illumi:  
  
** you turned off the shower of your bathroom and made your way to the sink so you can brush your teeth." Mhhh...Y/N" you heard whispers coming from your shred bed with Illumi. You didn't pay any mind to it because you couldn't make out the words you herd...you just thought it was him watching T.V or something, but you thought wrong. "Y/N!!" Illumi moans out making you hear what he said this time. You turned off the water and washed your face. As you picked up your clothes and put them in the basket the was in the bathroom you made your way out to the bathroom. "Illumi tomorrow Killua is-" you stop your sentences when you saw his elbows from the blanket that were moving at a fast rate. You giggled and got on top of him. "If you wanted to have sex you could have just told me," you said while pecking his lips. All he did was just stare at you with a blank expression on his face. Which made you wonder what he was thinking about.   
  
  
**Hisoka:**  
  
  
"Ohhh Y/N," Hisoka said while sitting on the couch with his hand in his pants. "Hisoka will you stop that," you said while walking towards him. You looked down at him with your arms crossed wondering when he will ever stop pranking you. "Babe?" you asked looking at him to see he had his eyes rolled back. You looked down to see he was actually jerking off right in front of your innocent eyes. "Hisoka will you go in the damn room and dop that I don't want to hear you while I'm cooking," you said while hitting his head. " I can't," he said while moving his hand up and down. "Hmph...fine then I won't help you later with that little problem of yours," you said while walking away slowly. "Wait...you were going to help me," he said while letting go of his dick. You nod your head and kept walking. "Not unless you go to the room," you said while turning the stove. "BET," Hisoka said while running into the room.   
  
  
**Meruem:  
  
  
** "Why are you crying baby?" you asked while wiping away your boyfriend's tears. "It's stupid..." he said while moving your hand away. "No you could tell me anything," you said while playing with his tail. "fine but don't laugh at me...okay?" he said "I'm crying b-because I don't have a dick to jerk of with. you looked up at him trying your hardest not to laugh at him. "Its okay babe all we need is love," you said while hugging his neck. "Thank you Y/N _,"_ he said while hugging your torso.   
  
  
**Shaiapouf:  
  
  
** "Pouf are you home?" you asked while picking up a hard sock. "Why the fuck is this so damn hard," you said to yourself as you threw it into your boyfriend's trash can. "Babe where are you," you said while opening the door to his room. Oh, there you are...I found this hard sock on your floor so I threw it away-" you stop your sentence when you saw him holding a sock over his cock and moving his hand. "Y/N!!!" Shaiapouf said while turning around to face his red-faced girlfriend. You turned around not wanting him to see you while you were blushing. "If you want me to I will go," you said while opening the room door that sat behind you. "I so sorry you had to see me in this way," he said while zipping up his pants. you turned around to see the wet sock the was soon to be turned hard sitting next to him on the bed. "Next time you're going jerk of tell me I because I touched one of those socks!!!" you said while pointing your index finger at him. he started to laugh at you and pulled you into his lap. "Next time you come over tell me," he said while wrapping his arm around your neck.   
  
  
**Chrollo:  
  
  
** "Honey, I really don't like it when you sleep down here," you said while walking down to the dark cave. "Mmmh" you herd little moans coming from your husband. "Chrollo?" you said while putting your hand on his shoulder. "Fuck you scared the living shit out of me," he said while jumping you with his cock hanging out of his pants. you blurted out laughing when you saw his dick out of his pants knowing what he was doing all alone down here. "why are you laughing-" he didn't finish his sentence when he saw you pointing at his hard cock. "Shit" you mumbled hile zipping up in zipper. "If you come to the house ill fix that little problem of yours," Y/N said while playing with his tie that was loose on bis shirt. he looked at you and just flowed you without saying anything.   
  
  
**Kaito:  
  
** "Kite if your still mad at me it's not my fault," you said while walking into your house while kite walked in before you. "Kite?" you said while closing the door. you heard weird noises coming from your bathroom, you knew it was Kigte's voice but you didn't know why he was making these noises. "BABY!!" you yelled grabbing your sword and busting onto the bathroom to see Kite jerking off on the toilet. "What the fuck" Kite said while letting go of his dick. You let out a say and fell to the ground of the bathroom. "What the hell is your problem Y/N," he asked while standing up with his cock still out. "you scared me half to death Baka," you said while going onto your knees. If you were so damn hory you could have said something ya'know" you said while grabbing the length on his dick getting ready to deep throat his shit. "Shut up and suck it already," he said while grabbing onto your hair.   
  



	4. The Game (Gon x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm I the only one that thinks gon might be freaky in the bed (>.<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are 18 in this story and Killua is your older twin brother

**Gon:  
  
  
**"Dude, just tell her you act like she's going to bite you," Killua said while pushing Gon towards the room door. Your older twin brother Killua knew about Gon's little crush he had on you. You never noticed he had a crush on you because you never paid attention to those little things. "Killua where is my phone-" you stoped your sentence when you saw Killua dressed up like you wearing the same (F/C) shoes you owned. "What the hell baka," you said while slapping him. You saw Gon's cheeks turn into a bright shade of pink. Although you and Killua were twins the two of you looked nothing alike so he had to get an (H/C) wig that looks like your hair, you looked more like your mom and he looked like your dad so he looked so fucking dumb in the wig he had on. "Look stupid Killua take that off," you said while snatching the (H/C) wig off of his head. you let out a big sigh and looked over at Gon which made I'm blush even more. "Kil why the hell are you dressed like me," you asked while setting your clothes he was wearing on the counter that was behind you. "because I needed to use them" he said while crossing his arms. "Gon why did he have my clothes," you asked him knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to you. Ever since the three of you were 13 he was never able to lie to you. Gon stayed quiet and looked up at Killua. "Just tell her Gon you might like the answer," he said while walking into the kitchen. "Killluawasdressedupasyousoicantellyouhowifeelaboutyou" Gon said talking really fast to the point you didn't even understand him. Gon looked at you and walked away to his room without saying anything. You stood there looking dumbfounded. "what," you said while taking Killuas juice out of his hand and taking a sip of it. "He likes you and he wanted my help so I dressed like you," he said while snatching his juice out of your hands. "And don't do that nasty shit Y/N get your own juice," he said while walking to the living room. "wow" that's all you said before walking into his room to see what he was doing. "Gon?...can I come in," you said smiling "Sure," he said you opened his door to see him playing his game with Killua who was in the living yelling at the screen "HOW _THE FUCK IS GON WINING"_ Killua yelled throwing his controller to the floor. "It looks like my brother is loosing huh?" you said while giggling at his rage from the other room. "you sat at the edge of his bed watching him play from his gaming chair that sat to the side of you. "Gon?" you asked while looking at the back of his head. "yeah," he said while turning his chair to face you. "I know you like me," you said while blushing "let me guess...Kil told you. "yeah," you said while giggling at the little soft face made. "it's okay if you don't like me-" you bent over and placed a small kiss onto his lips. he tilted his head a little causing the kiss to grow deeper. You felt his tongue hit the bottom of your lip, you open your mouth letting his tongue linger into your mouth. You let out small moans in his mouth making him gentle pushing you onto his lap.   
  
  
"Fuck yeah I'm about to win the shit," Killua said while jumping from the couch causing him to spill his juice. "Fuck he said while walking into the kitchen to grab a rag. "Mhhh" is what he heard through his mic, not knowing what the sound was he just ignored it and counties to play his game. the moans grew louder in his ears making him get up and bust into Gon's room. "IF YOUR GONNA DO THIS SHIT BUT YOUR MIC ON MUTE," he said while pointing at Gon. The two of you let go of the kiss and looked up at Killua who was red due to the loud noises in his ears. The two of you laughed at him and looked back at each other. "Kil your 18 and act like my father," you said while patting his puffy gray hair. "And your 18 and look like an old hag," he said while pushing you out the door. "that's why you lost baka," you said while killua locked you out Gons room. 


	5. The toys *Killua/Reader*

You were working a late shift tonight, that night you though Killua was going to be home late that night too. Killua walked inside the dark house and threw his things on the floor. "Damn were is she" he mumbled to himself. That night Killua was horny like really horny. "why is she never here when I need her" he said while walking down the hall so he could go inside of his room he shared with you. Killua walked up into the bathroom and smelled you...he smelled your orgasm all around the room. Killua was confused but the smell of you got him even harder. he opened the door to the bathroom and seen a sex toy on the bathroom counter. "hmm did I buy this for her" he said while picking the vibrator up. "No...I know I didn't" he said. A smirk grew on his face knowing he had something planned for you when you got home. Killua sat at the edge of the bed with the vibrator in his hand leaning against his knees using his elbows to hold him up.   
  
  
"Kil, I'm home," you said while picking up his jacket so you could put it on the rack. you walked into your room to see Killua holding the vibrator in his hand still with that same smirk on his face. "What is this," he asked wanting you to tell him even though he knew exactly what it was. you stood there not wanting to say something due to the fact you were embarrassed that he found it. "Answer me when I talk baby girl," he said while standing up to face you. He pushed you back against the making you let out a small gasped. "Now I'll ask you again...what is this," he said while towering over you. I-It's a...a v-vibrator. you said while covering your face. "I see... why do you have it," he said while removing your hands from your face. you just looked at him not saying anything to him. "Talk," he said getting a little mad that you won't respond to him. B-because wh-when your g-gone I...I get horny" you said while looking down at the floor trying to hide your blush. "Strip," he said while walking back to the end of the bed. "W-what," you said while looking up at him. "strip now," he said while squeezing the vibrator to the point it might just break. You bent down and took off your light pink skirt and your white shirt that had a black-tie on it. "happy now," you said while crossing your arms in frustration. "Give me a show," he said. you turned around so he can see your body. "Take them off," he said still sitting on the bed. you didn't want to start an argument with him so you just took your laced F/C bra off and your matching panties off. You turned around one more time before Killua threw you onto the bed. you boobs bounced up a little making him get harder then he was. He spread open your legs roughly making you gasp out. he brought his finger to your entrance and started to circle around. you let out a small moan, you moved your body towards him wanting him to put his fingers inside of you. he got off the bed and grabbed the tie that was on the floor, he walked back to the bed and tied your arms to the head of the bed. "Since my dick isn't good enough for you...and you have to go buy some cheap-ass sex toy from a store this little thing will bring you pleasure," He said while bringing the vibrator to your entrance. You let a moan slip out your mouth making Killua want you even more. he shoved it so deep into you, you screamed in pain and pleasure. "Shh baby girl,you don't want to wake neighbors up now do you?" he said while turning the vibrator on. "Bad girls like you need to get punished...you will have this in you until I feel like you learned your lesson...oh and please don't be so loud I don't need another complaint from the neighbors again," Killua said while kissing your forehead and walking out the door. "Killua"~ you moan out his name. W-wait no I ahhh~ babe" you said trying not to moan. Killua didn't look back and just closed the door.  
  
  
You kept moaning out his name for the past 30 minutes but Killua never responded to you. You laid there letting little moan escaping your lip. Your orgasms were spread all over the sheets. "Killua" you moaned out but this time it was a quiet moan. You heard the door open and you saw Killua at the door with a smirk on his face. "Have you learned your lesson baby? he asked while sitting at the edge of the bed next to you. you nodded your head. "you need to use your words" he said while rubbing onto your hard nipple. "Yes~" you moaned out at the feeling of his touch and the vibrator at the same time. Killua went ontop of you and kissed your lips, you kissed him back hoping he would take the vibrator out. his hand trailed down to the toy, you felt him pull it out slowly. You screamed and let go of the kiss as you felt him take it out of you. "Mmm~ Kil I-it hurts" You moaned out making him give you a little smile. "Shh it's okay," he said trying to conform you. Killua pulled in out making you a moaning mess. You felt your orgasms come out of your pussy making you feel warm. "Killua I hate you," you said turning around so you could go to sleep. "I love you too," he said while untying your hands. Killua moved the sheet of the bed so he wouldn't lay on your orgasms. "I love you too" you said while scooting closer to his chest. "I thought you-" "shut up and cuddle with me" you said while cutting of his sentence. 


	6. Bad Girl ~Hisoka and Reader~

As the Daughter of Hisoka, you were expected to be strong and fearless, but you were the total opposite of that, you were weak, scared of everything, and never listen to your father. So days you would try to even run away from him. You never felt the need to fight or to make someone your enemy. You hated your father for what he was doing you hated the fact he never listened to what you had to say.   
  
You woke up and saw it was already 12:00. You honestly didn't care because it was going to be the same routine as always. Brush your teeth brush your hair and get yelled at for not training or causing mischief with other people. You got out of your bed and brushed your teeth. That day you didn't feel like doing your hair or getting dressed so you just walked downstairs ignoring the mess that was in your room. "Happy Birthday to my baby girl," Hisoka said while throwing confetti at you. "Just leave me alone today," you said while walking past him. "Now that his now way to talk to your father," The red head man said while grabbing your arm. "Let me go," you said with no emotion. "Now I getting tired of that attitude of yours...we are going to fix that today." You Father said while rubbing on your breast. "S-stop," Y/N said trying not to show her old man she was enjoying his touch. "Now now baby we are going to take this to my room," He said while sweeping you off of your feet.   
  
Hisoka threw you on the bed making you gasp out a little. You turned to look at your father to see he was grabbing a rope out of his closest. "Daddy W-what is t-that," you said getting kind of scared at the rather large rope that was in his hand. "Don't talk all I want to her is my baby girl scream out daddy" Hiskao said while taking off your shirt."Tsk no bra on what a naughty girl" Hisoka said while rubbing your breast. "Daddy...s-stop," You said cleary moaning at the touch. Hisoka grabs the ropes and started to tie arms onto the head of the bed. "Now since you want to not listen to daddy I'll make sure this hurts you just a little bit," Hisoka said while pulling the ropes tighter on your arms. Hisoka went on top of you and started to rub on your now harden nipple. he pinched your nipple hard making gasp out in pain and pleasure. You felt his wet tongue glid across your breast and nipple, he made circles around your nipple making you moan out in pleasure. You lifted your body up wanting more of him. "Daddy..." you moaned out wanting him in you. You felt wetness slip out of your pussy. "Shh baby girl," he said while letting go of your nipple. Hisoka looked at you with a smug smirk on his face making you look at him wanting to kick him in his damn face. "Now this might hurt...but it will feel good after". He said while pulling your shorts off. "All this wetness for daddy huh?" he asked while ripping off your panties. You didn't say anything because you didn't want to give in. Hisoka waited for your response...which he never got from you." "When I talk to you I want a response dear" he said getting mad that you wouldn't talk to him. "No!" you said shouting at him making him rip your panties off your legs. "I'll make you beg for more" He said while taking off his belt to his pants.   
  
You seen his hard dick swing out of his boxers making you cringe a little. "You ready," He asked thinking he was going to get a response from you again. You didn't say anything to him but just looked at him with fear in your eyes. "fine don't respond to me then" Hisoka said harshly opening your legs so he could see you cunt. You felt the tip of his dick next to your pussy making you let out a loud moan. "When I speak to you you speak." He said while thrusting into hard to the point your version was getting foggy. "Daaaad" you moan out while he was counting to hit your G-spot. "DADDY I-IM SO-NGH SORRY" you moan out while he was thrusting in and out of you. You felt your orgasms gliding down your legs. "Daddy I'm-" you were cut off by the last thrust he did making you moan loudly making him laugh in making his daughter feel this way. "Shh what did I say about being so loud," He said while pulling out of you. You felt the warmth of your dad's cum all over your pussy making you moan out his name one last time before he took the ropes off of your arms.   
  
"Are you going to be a good girl now?" Hisoka asked while rubbing your nipple. "Y-yes," you said trying to stop your legs from shaking. "Okay I believe you, baby girl," he said while walking out the room and kissing your forehead. "oh and happy birthday my little girl," he said while peeking his head out of the door. 


	7. ~just relax~ Gon x Reader

You sat back on your bed while watching Gon do his homework for the past hour. You scooted closer to him so you could play with his hair while sitting at Gon pushed his spiny chair back so you could be at a better angle. "Gon are you almost done," you said while brushing his hair. "If almost is 5 more easy than yeah," he said leaning into your touch. you kept brushing his hair until all the tangled locks were out of his hair.   
  
"Goooon I'm bored~," you said throwing your body out the bed. "I only have 3 more essays left to do Y/N," he said while turning his body away from the desk. "And shouldn't you be doing yours right now," he asked while giggling at your bored expression. "No...I'm not doing it yet we have 2 more months until it's due" he said while turning your body so your ass was in the air. You sunk your head into the bedsheets until you came up with your huge magnificent plan. You jumped off your bed and walked over to gon with a smirk on your face. "What?" he asked looking at you. You didn't respond to him and just crawled under the wooden desk. You put yourself between his legs so you could get a better angle of his cock. "Y/N W-what are you d-doing" Gon asked feeling your warm little finger undoing his zipper to his pants. You unzipped his black pants and pulled in down just a little bit but to the point where you could wrap your finger around the hard dick. "Y-Y/N I-" "shhh just relax babe," Y/N said cutting his sentence off. You pulled his boxers off revealing his hard cock the spring upwards as soon as you pulled the boxers down. You pulled your body up so you were now on your knees ready to suck the daylight out of Gon's cock. You grab the cock gently and swirled your tongue at the tip of his dick making him let out small groans. You put more of his dick inside of your mouth making him forget about the work he was doing early. You finally but the full length of the thick hard cock in your mouth. This time gon let out a loud groan making you giggle. You bobbed your head up and down. You could feel your eyes tearing up, but you kept going. you pulled the length out of your mouth and crawled out of the desk.   
  
  
"Hey Gon why aren't you doing your work," you said like a stern mother. Gon put his hands on his face leaning against his desk using his elbows to hold himself up properly. "If you really wanted attention baby you could have asked for it," gon said pulling you onto his lap. "Nope... that was kinda fun," you said putting your legs and both sides of his body. You but your head onto Gon's chest. He felt your eyes lashes against his bare chest. Your eyes were getting heavier by each second. you felt his soft hands rub on your back in small circles. You closed your eyes without even knowing they were closed. Gon let out a small chuckle and got up so he could lay you on the bed. You let out small snores while gon finally finished his work.   
  
  



	8. Kurapika x reader

"Why the hell are you mad" Y/N said to her boyfriend that was giving her the silent treatment. you walked over to his work desk and slammed your two palms onto his desk making his laptop fall to the floor. "Look what you did...you broke it," Kurapika said bending down to pick up the broken laptop. "why are you mad at me," you said sitting at ontop of his desk, with your legs open so he got a good look at your vagina. "Stop that," he said moving you out the way. "I'm doing anything," you said sliding onto his lap. "Y/N I don't have time for this right now," Kurapika said letting out a sigh. You stared to rub your body onto his, the feeling of your now wet vagina grading on his cock made your mad boyfriend let out a small soft moan. You started to slowly unbutton his pants he was wearing. You got off of him and pulled his pants all the way down. You stared at his underwear and saw a wet little spot making you smile a little. You tugged down his boxers. and took your clothes off slowly giving him a little show. His dick got harder and harder every second, You got back on top of him making your breast bounce up a little. "B-Babe..." he said while your body grid up against. "Shhh," you said moving your body up and down. You started to move you moved in circles making you ride his dick. The tip hit your entrance making you moan. "Kurapika" you gasp while he picked you throwing you onto the couch. "Your, not going to make me wait no more," He said taking control now. You bit your lip waiting for him to put him in you. "Kurapika" You moan his name. "What do you want," He asked liking that he was in control of you. "I want you...fuck me Kurapika," You said. Kurapika pulled ur body up and slammed into you hitting your G-spot hardly. "K-Kurpika" you moan out in pain and pleasure. You pulled out and thrust into you. he kept banging into over and over again. "Ba-baby," you said now at your climax. You looked down at you and kept thrusting into your knowing you were at your climax. He didn't care he kept bang into you hitting your G-spot. You felt warm liquid fall out of you, He flipped your body over so you were now on your knees. "This might hurt my dear Y/N," Kurakipa said making your ass hard". You felt the tip at your hole. You let out a moan. "KURAKIPA...AHHH" you moan as he put his full length into you without another warning. he grabs your hair and stared thrust into you. "Y/N your being such a good girl" he moans. "Kurakipa...harder," you said. He let go of your hair and grab your waist and pounded into you so hard you almost clasped. He put you back into the position you were in and kept bounding into you. "AHHH" you moaned making him laugh as he pulled out. That was like the best pull out he has ever done. Your legs were weak and you could barely pick yourself up. "Your such an idiot," Kurapika said picking you up bridal style into your shred room with him. 


	9. It's My first time * Shaiapouf*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~sorry if this one wasn't as good as the other ones~

You opened the door to your boyfriend's house to see him on the couch laying there sleep with his dick hanging out. You felt your pussy start to throb and felt wetness spreading across your panties. You set your things in his kitchen and sat down and put your head on the table you were sitting at. after about five minutes of trying to retrain yourself, you walked over to your boyfriend known as Shaiapouf, who was still asleep on the couch. "Shaia," you said tapping on his shoulder.He just let out a small groan and rolled his body over. You turned his body over and put his cock back into his pants until you felt a hand grab your wrist. "Babe," he said in a tried voice which made you giggling and give him a soft smile. "Help me with something," He said pulling you on top of him. "Babe wait I don't-" "shut up and help me," He said cutting your sentence off. you put both of your legs on their sides of his body and looked down at him. As a virgin you honestly didn't know what to do so you just went along with what he was doing. you pulled off your shirt and looked at him to see what he thought of. He grabed you by your arms and pulled you underneath him. "Since your new to this I'll go easy on you," He said pulling down your pants, a blush came up to your facemaking your face grown a bright red. "Shaiapouf," you said moaning at his touch. "Shh" is all he said before throwing your underwear onto the floor. He spread open your legs and whipped out his dick again. He was large like very large...his cock was hard and really thick. You felt the tip at your entrancethe feeling of him teasing you made you moan and become slighy annoyed at him.your cunt was now dripping wet, the couch now had a puddle that was underneath your throbbing pussy. He slowly started to but himself into you. You let out a moan making him push even more into you. Shiaiapouf finally put his whole length into you, he grabbed you by your hips and started to thrust into you. You let out moansand screams, he thrust into hard making him hit your G-spot. You let out a loud ass moan making him hit your G-Spot even harder. "Shaia," you said holding onto his back. You felt your orgasms slip down onto your leg. "I'm gonna cum" he said thrusting into you sloppily. You felt a warmth go inside of you and felt some slip down your leg. He pulled out of you and picked you up and sat you on the couch. You laid your head on his shoulders and soon fell fast asleep.   
  
  



	10. A/N

**REQUEST ARE OPEN**


	11. Illumi x Hisoka x Reader (Threesome)

Y/N was walking home from a cosplay convention, she was cosplaying as Mai, from Rascal does not dream of bunny girl senpai. As you were walking down a dark ally you noticed two tall men standing there just looking into the dark not even moving. "What is a young pretty lady like you doing down here this late at night," a deep voice said walking towards you. Your heart started to pound and pound to the point you thought people could hear the pounding noise. "I-I'm just going home," you said waving your hands in front of your face. The other man walked over to you without you even noticing he moved from it spot he was standing at, he grabbed your hand and smashed them together. You yelped out of the pain that was cast a pond your hands getting smashed together. "Illumi you didn't have to be so rough," The red-haired man said while you were getting dragged by the black-haired man. You tried to pull back from his grip but he was way stronger than you were. "Let me go!" you yelled kicking the back of his knees. You felt a strong hit on your head everything turned black and you fell to the floor. "Looks who's being rough now," The man said throwing you over his shoulders. "Oh shut up," Hisoka said admiring your flaws.   
  
  
Time skip:  
  
You woke up to a pain rushing to your head, you pulled your arms up to see they were chained down. "HELP" you yelled kicking your feet. You heard the door open. "Shhh my darling," The man said putting his index finger to your lips. "Relax," he said touching down at your stomach. You turned your head away from his face not wanting to make eye contact with him. you felt something soft touch your lips. You opened your eyes and saw the same blacked hair man. You felt his tongue slid into your mouth. It took you a while but you started to kiss back. "Hisoka" Is what the boy said. He nodded and unzipped your cosplay outfit. You let out a loud gasp, You felt a heat rush coming from your pussy. Hisoka bent down to you cunt his soft warm wet tongue made circles around your entrance, you arched your back at the feeling of his touch. You looked over and saw Illumi unclasping your bra, your nipples got hard at the feeling of the cold air gliding across your body. The warmth of his tongue gliding across your nipple made you moan loudly. You felt the warm liquid coming onto your leg, Hisoka sucking on you clit made you whipper and moan out. Hisoka pulled away from your vagina and showed you 3 fingers. Illumi let out a smirk on your nipples seeing the three fingers he pulled up. You felt a pain coming from you pussy soon turning into pleasure you let out moans and screams at the feeling of the two men they were pleasing you. He pulled his fingers out of you and licked the cum that came out. Hisoka got up and Illumi walked over to you. you looked down at him and saw his long thick and hard dick out. He walked to you and put his tip inside of you. You let a scream, that turned into moans. , He pushed his whole length inside of you not give you any time to adjust to his length. he thrust into you making you let out a small whimper that soon tired into loud moans. Illumi thrust into you again, but this time your G-spot, once he knew where it was located he kept hitting it while tears while coming down your face. You were at your climax, you tried to pull out yourself, but he took your waist and gripped it tightly, liquid spilled out everywhere, the bedsheets now covered in your cum and his as well. You knew Illumi was the one who took your virginity away due to the blood that was on the sheets. Illumi now at his climax let Hisoka take over one more time. He walked away and sat in the seat Hisoka was sitting in and just kept his big black eyes observe the show you were putting on for him.  
  
  
You closed your legs together signaling you didn't want him to fuck you no more, Hisoka untied the chain and flipped your body over, you then went onto your knee, you started to let out light sobs not wanting him to do this. He then positions himself so he was at the right angle. He grabbed your hips slid inside of you slowly. You let out moans and cries, you just wanted all of it to end, you didn't want anymore. His full length was inside of you now, he slowly started to thrust into you, after a while, those cries turned into pleasure he started to go faster and harder. But you knew deep down you wanted more. Hisoka was making little groaning noises, you started to fuck him back by moving your body up and down, He grabbed you by your hair pulled it back, and trusted into with all the strength he had left before collapsing onto the bed. you laid there while tears came falling down your face before saying "Thank you" After that, you fell right to sleep not caring you got raped no more, you honestly want to stay with them even longer. 


	12. Ging x Silva X Reader ~Threesome~

"Are you sure he's here Ging?" Y/n said walking through a forest. You and Ging were assigned to capture, kill, or anything to take down Sliva Zoldyck. You were one of the strongest Hunter alive...well that's what people say you think differently, you thought you were weak because Ging would always end up in the bed with you even though you guys aren't dating or even slightly close to being friends. Ging wasn't always the brightest person you met sometimes you wonder how in the hell is he your partner for this mission. You knew deep down you had a little I mean a little crush on him, but would never admit you had one on that idiot. "Yes I do... now shut up," Ging said walking up to a huge door. "Hurry up and push it," You said putting your hand on your hip. "Fine no need to get all grumpy on me," He said pushing the door open with no effort.   
  
After walking through that forest and knocking out the little girl you both finally made it to the front of the mansion door. It was pretty quiet until Ging's mouth had to open, "Hey Y/N when we catch him we should have a little bit of-" "No way we're going in and out and that's final" you said putting your index finger to cover his mouth. "you know you can be a pain in the ass sometimes" Ging said breaking down the door. "I can say the same to you," Y/N said walking through the now broken door. The inside of the house was pretty quiet, no movement no yelling just quietness. "HELLO, I'M CAME TO FIGHT SILVA ZOLDYCK" Ging shouted walking through the house. "You fucking idiot why would you do that," you said punching the top of his head. "Ouch, you damn-" he was cut off by a short old man standing in front of you both. "H-he is busy right now come back later," He said not caring that there is a broken door inside of his house. "I'm sorry and who are you," You said looking down at the man. _'Damn and I thought I was short'_ you thought looking at the tiny little old hunch back man. "I'm his father, and if you would like to see him come back another day," He said walking away from the two of you. "HEY OLD MAN WE NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!" Ging yelled stomping and pointing his finger at the old man who had his back turned away from you both. "Like I said you must go now and wait," He said turning around getting mad at the two of you. "Ging can you handle this I'm going to go look for him," You said walking away from this old man. Ging punched him a couple of times before he passed out on the floor.   
  
  
"Y/N WAIT UP!" he yelled running through the hall. "Can you please just shut the hell up and stop yelling in my ear?" You said opening at a large door. You froze in place when you saw I large man moving his hand up and down making small groaning noises. You turned you head away not wanting to see what the hell was going on. "I see you hunters are already here," He said turning around and standing up. As he was turning around a Huge dick that looks like had muscles on it swung right along with his body. At this point, you could have had a nose bleed at any moment. "Woooow~ how did you get yours to get that big" Ging said acting like a real nasty perv. "WILL YOU STOP, WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING HIM!!" you yelled getting real flustered. "I have an idea!" Ging said putting his finger in the air. Instead of fighting, we have a threesome...isn't that cool!!" he said getting too excited over that ridiculous idea he knew you were going to reject. "Sure...I just don't want to die..." He said sitting on the large bed. "HELL NO!!" you said walking out the door. But before you knew it the tall man was in front of you. you let out a sigh and turned your body away from his. "Fine... but after I'm going to kill you!!" you said taking off your shirt. "Yaaay!!" was all Ging said before you were tied down on the bed.   
  
  
You were on all fours with Ging underneath you and Silva behind you. You felt Ging's wet tongue against your hard nipple, you were moaning out his name while he was sucking on it harshly, soon after Silva grabbed your hips and trusted into you hard not giving you time to adjust to that hard huge thing he called a dick, you felt it in your stomach when you brought himself into you, even more, he then started to pound into you hard over and over, you felt every inch going inside of you, The thick cock was rubbing against you hole making you moan out Sliva's name. A grin went across both of the men's faces, knowing what they were planning. Next thing you know Ging cock was inside you pussy, they both stop and trusted into at the same time. Ging bringing his body up and down while Silve pounding into from the back made you moan, groan whimper, and scram.both of their cum was on every part of your body, Ging then brought his face to your and smashed his lips against yours, still moving his body up and down. Silva then pulled out of you, and brought his face to your cunt, with Ging still trusting into you Sliva open your ass and started to eat out you pussy from the back, his wet tongue gliding across you clit over and over again made you scream out both of there names, Ging then pulled out of you and started to suck you left nipple. They both stop what they were doing and laid you onto your back. you looked up at them with sweat coming down your face, Silva brought his face down to you cunt and started to aggressively lick your cunt, you moaned out, while Ging started to give you hickeys neck collar bone your breast, and everywhere you could think of. Silva then let go and looked at you with a soft smile which made you smile back at the person you were ordered to kill"I have a meeting to go to we will continue this next week" he said putting his clothes on and walking out the room.   
  
  
And with that, you and Ging always wanted to be the ones to stop Silva ;)


	13. Illumi x Daughter Reader ~Part One~

The warm bright sun beaming within your small window only bringing in a small amount of warmth to the room, bounced off the glass hitting the rim of your face. The tone of little birds chirping and humming to the wind made you feel relax like there were no problems coming your way. the sound of the wind blowing in your ear created shivers all-around your body. The warmth that once laid next to you was now gone nobody to keep it warm for you. the big white blanket wasn't doing enough for your liking you wanted something more than that something that wasn't going to take way the warmness you needed so bad.   
  
You sat up from the large bed you shared to see no one was in it, you slid off the bed and onto the floor, the feeling of the cold wooden floor sent chills down your spine. You wandered over to the bathroom the was placed in the corner of your room and walked inside. The bathroom floor wasn't as cold as the room floor but cold enough to make you want to go back to bed. You walked over to the shower and turned it on, you waited a couple of seconds until the water turned hot. You stepped into the shower and let out a soft sigh. The warm water bouncing off your back made all your worries fade away. The water hitting the ends over your hair that was sliding down your back caused your shoulder to slub down. You grabbed the soap the sat at the rim of the tub and lathered yourself up. The smell of the lavender was the scent that through you overbored, the fragrance was soft but strong at the same time, the scent of it made everything feel like it was going in slow motion. Your body soon warmed up you you turned the water off and step onto the small black rug the sat in front of the shower. Your wrapped yourself into a towel and walked over to the sink. The skin had fog all over the mirror because of the long nice relaxing shower you just had taken. You cleared the fog off and looked at yourself. you stood there for a good amount of time before grabbing your (F/C) toothbrush and brushed your teeth.   
  
  
After everything was finished inside of the bathroom, you went into the room with your feet now inside if slippers you went over to your dressers and took out a tight (F/C) dress. You put the dress on then slipped one some black heels that weren't hard to walk in. you looked into the long mirror that was on the closest doors and smiled at yourself. you walked out of your room with the sound of clicking from your heels trailed behind you. As you walked down further down the stairs the smell of food became strong. As the smell dancing around your nose, you became even hungrier than you were from the stairs that were behind you. You walked down from the last step and saw your husband cooking something. But as you made it down the smell became more clear and soon enough the smell became the redolence of something was burning down there. You ran over to the kitchen and saw burning eggs and burning pancakes. "Dad!" Y/N yelled turning off the stove. "What did I say about calling me that" You a cold look. You put your two fingers and pinched the tips of your nose and let a small chuckle escape your lips. "I'm sorry it's just I panicked," You said kissing his left cheek. "Babe if you want me to cook for you I will," You said taking the pan off the stove and set it inside of the sink. "I don't need your help," He said turning his body being stubborn as hell. "If your just going to burn the kitchen down, then I think you do need help," You said looking at your husband. "Like I said I don't need your help," He said. "Whatever you say Illumi," you said pointing a big spoon at him. At that, you went and started to make breakfast for the two of you, but this time nothing was burning.   
  
  
After you finished cooking breakfast you put two glass plates onto the brown table. he looked down at the plate and saw exactly what he tried to cook, Scrabble eggs, pancakes and, some bacon. He then looked up at you with shock written all over his face even if he didn't actually show a shock expression, you gave him a sweet soft smile before picking up your utensil. The two of you ate in quiet not an awkward quiet but a quiet where everything seemed peaceful and enjoyable. The bright light hitting the surface of the floor made the day seem so bright and happy. "Y/N I want a child," He said out of nowhere but also breaking the silence between the two of you. You looked up at him with your eyes widen at the statement he had told you. you kept looking at him not closing your eyes until you felt a small tingle sensation in them. You didn't know how to respond to him because you thought he was happy in this hidden relationship the two of you had, you had thought since your mother died he wouldn't want any other children. He looked at you with his big black eyes waiting for you to sat something to him. "Y-You want a c-child," You said finally spitting something out your mouth. he nodded his head up and down. you just looked at him not knowing what else to say to him, you were in huge shock after all. "w-why so soon" You asked still not knowing what to say to him. "Because I want a child with you," He said bluntly. "What if-" "Just say yes or no," He said cutting your sentence off with his outburst. You looked at him not knowing what you want your answer to be because one, a child is hard to take care of but if you had a child you knew he or she would bring happiness into your life. Not that you weren't happy you were living the best life, A nice big house, a caring husband that was also known as your father, and nice cars, everything a young 19 years old would want in her life. You kept thinking of the good incomes and the bad outcomes but you made your final decision. You looked up at the man that was sitting across the table from you and started to speak. "A child doesn't seem that bad," You said. you saw how Ilumi's face lit up but still holding the same expression he wore every day. But you saw through that empty expression he wore all the time. "But I'll have to miss work today," You said turning your body to the man that was now in the kitchen setting his plate into the sink. he gave you a quick nodded before walking up into your shared room, you got up from your seat and set the plate gently inside the sink, and followed right behind Ilumi.   
  



	14. Illumi x Daughter Reader ~Part Two~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SEX SENCE* YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT!!!!

AS the two of you made your way to the room he opened then bust opened the door. You looked up at the tall man before he picked up and throw you onto the bed. You were now laying on the bed looking up at the man who looked down at you. "Are you sure you want this?" You asked him slipping off the heels you wore. "yeah" is all he said before lifting up your dress, The cool breeze flowing throw the house hit your legs making whine a little, He looked at you put this time he had a smile on his face, the smile was a soft one, a smile you would always cherish, a smile you would hold like a treasure. He then pulled the dress over your head that then only left you with your bra and underwear. He gazed over at your body not making any moves yet. You turned your head with a slight blush that was now forming on your face. He bent down and pulled your laced (F/C) panties down and looked at your cunt for a split second before diving to your heat. You felt his wet tongue glid across your slit which made you moan slightly, You felt the warm tongue move you and downside to side and all over your wet pussy. The feeling of his tongue moving across your pussy made you moan out over and over again. You felt small nibbles on your clit which made more wetness slide down from your vagina. You felt the warmth of his tongue leave your cunt. His warm hands made his way to your tight entrance. The tips of his finger pushed in at a slow and steady pace. His fingers pushed inside of you, You let out a small scream before he pushed all the way inside of you, his fingers now thrusting in and out of you, he pushed his fingers in and out making your body bounce up and down your eyes now rolled back, the room now smelled sex and pussy. The room was now warm no cold breeze was flowing through it no more. The finger pulling in and out caused loud moans to dance around the warm room. Ilumi then pulled out which caused your orgasms to spill out onto the bed. He brought his face up to yours and planted a soft kiss onto your lips, you felt his tongue glid across the bottom of your lip asking for entrance. You gladly expected and opened your mouth slightly, You tilted your head a little and soon caused the kiss to heat you. You felt his warm rough hand unclasping your bra. Your bra fell to the floor, you felt his rough fingertip rub across your hard nipple, you let out a soft moan into his mouth while still kissing him. He let go of the kiss with a saliva string also leaving with him. He brought his face to your nipple and moved his warm wet soft tongue across your hard nipple, the wet tongue glided across you nippled. You moan out his name making him bite down on your nipple. "Daddy" You moaned making him smirk across your nipple. He then let go and brought his face to the other side of your breast. he licked around your nipples making circles, a pout formed on your face, h than saw it, and made his way to your nipple. His mouth on your breast made you want to scream but you knew you would be punished by him if you yelled any louder than you were already. Illumi then moved his mouth away from you. You looked up and saw he was taking his shirt and pants off. He then took off his boxers, you then saw his huge length, it was long thick and hard. Your heart started to pound a little thinking it wouldn't fit inside of you. he then went back onto the bed. He hovered over you and saw how worried you look. "Do you want to do this?" he asked looking down at you. You nod your head as Illumi made his way to your entrance, You felt the tip of his dick slowly coming inside of you. You moaned out his name as he pushed even deeper inside of you. You felt the pressure of the dick inside of you. you screamed out in pain as he pushed further into you. You threw your head back with your eyes rolled back, drool was now dripping from the side of your mouth. The pain you were feeling now turned into pleasure. He was fully into you now waiting until you adjusted to his size. "You can move now," You said closing your eyes waiting for him to start moving. He started to move in and out of you, You screamed out his name and moaned out his name. You felt his size hit your G-spot you moaned out over and over as he kept pushing into you. he kept hitting your G-spot over and over. You boobs now bouncing up and down, with your husband thrusting in and out of you made you want more and more of him. You then moved your body while he thrust into you. Moans and groans filled the room. The orgasms all over the bed, the smell of pussy, and heat spread all across the room to the point someone can walk in and tell someone was making love in the house. "I'm about to cum" Illumi groaned out. He kept thrusting into until you felt warmth slid inside of you. You let out a moan as he kept moving up and down. You felt him pull out of you with sweat the gathered up onto his forehead. You felt all your orgasms spill out onto the bed which made a wet puddle form onto the bed. He then collapsed next to you with a cute little smile on his face. You turned your body over and gave him a soft smile before pecking his lips and falling fast to sleep. 


	15. Illumi x Daughter Reader ~Part Three~

It's been four weeks since you and Illumi made love, you hadn't felt anything until this morning. You felt like you were going to freaking pee on yourself at this moment. You jumped out of bed with Illumi still sleeping in it, and ran towards the bathroom. The cold toilet seat sent chills down our spine, you felt your stomach dancing around and let all of it out, the sound hitting the water in the toilet wasn't pleasant at all. You felt tears forming into your eyes but you didn't know what had made you cry. You then got up and walked over to the sink and looked at yourself through the mirror. "Y/N can you not be so loud," A sleepy voice said. You walked out of the bathroom to see Illumi laying down on the bed with two pillows covering his ears. you giggled before sitting at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry," You said kissing his forehead. You let out a soft sigh and left the bed. 'Where are you going?" Illumi asked, looking as you walked out with a coat in your hand. "The store...so I can buy a pregnancy test," You said looking down at the floor. "Oh, hurry up then," He said turning his body back over. you gave him a smile and continued to walk out of the room. 

As you made it to the store you grabbed 3 pregnancy tests and walked over to the checkout line. You were now in the front of the line and checked out your things, as you were walking back to your car you spotted Illumi cars parked next to yours. "Babe, what are you doing here?" you questioned seeing him try to hide behind a tree but it didn't work. "I'm not Illumi...I'm Killua" He said, fixing the white wig he wore on his head. "My uncle?....whatever you say," YOu said, opening the door to your car. you then drove out the parking lot with Illumi following right behind. As you parked your car outside of your house you noticed Illumi running into the house at full speed. you grabbed the little bag that was next to the seat. You opened the door to Illumi reading a book like nothing just happened. "How was your trip to the store," He said, closing the book. "Why was it great...now I'm to take these tests," You said, playing along and lifting the bag to show him you had the test. 

You were now in your bathroom waiting to see what they were coming to come up as, You weren't really scared because whatever showed up you were fine with. You heard three beeps coming from the counter. You walked over to the sound and they all informed you that you were now holding your father's baby. Your heart started to bound and tears filled your eyes. You didn't know if those were tears of joy or sadness, but either way, you were going to keep that child that was in you. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. "Yeah...we're having a child Baby," You said smiling at yourself. You opened the door to see a crying Illumi, you jumped into his arms and hugged him by his neck, his arms then wrapped around your torso and brought your body closer to his. 

Extend ending:

"Mommy am I pretty," A little girl asked, pulling onto your shirt. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen," You said, picking the little body up. ever since you gave birth to little (C/N) Illumi has become more gentle to everyone. "Mommy is daddy pretty," she asked looking up at you. "Yes, he is-" "Daddy is not pretty," He said, cutting your sentence off. "Yes, you are!" The little girl said coming down from your arms. "No I'm not" "Yes you are" "No I'm not" "Yes" the two of them rented back and forth with each other, at this point you thought you were raising two 4-year-olds, bickered every day and (C/N) would even throw things at him. "You snot nose old man!" the little girl yelled. You couldn't help but laugh at her little remark. "Who are you calling an old man?" he said, crossing his arms at the little girl. "You!" she yelled back. And while all that was going on you were cooking dinner for you guys..."This is going to be 14 years" You said to yourself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!! :)


End file.
